Back to School with Phineas and Ferb: The Competition
Phineas speaks with the director, and she supports the idea of a competition group, each series has a list of things to find for all Danville and each group has a prize. PS:This is a original history of me, published in Phineas and Ferb Fanon Wiki (in portuguese :D) Resume It was a day in any school, I mean almost ... Phineas and class were having a normal class, they were calculating the time to give back throughout Danville, collecting objects passing by places, then suddenly, Phineas had a great idea! At recess he was talking to the director Fiona, he had the idea of doing a competition based on class, and the director thought proposta.No accepted the next day, they went to school, much later than normal, they went around noon, but were going to ace three in the afternoon! When they arrived in class, including all of the class's cousin Buford, Richard Van Stomm, the class was divided on one side, Isabella, Buford, Baljeet, and the other George, Jeffrey, Richard, Jake, Lucy, Mike and Clive . A teacher explained that each group had to find five hidden objects throughout Danville, she gave a list of objects that were an ancient world map, a Chihuahua, a typewriter, a banana split, and a bicycle. The prize of the class was ... A year of free ice cream shop in Danville! When Anne said that Jeffrey oulhou to Phineas and made a bet that if the group won Phineas, Jeffrey stopped causes them, but if he won, Phineas was not to make his inventions the rest of the year! Sure Phineas accepted the challenge, then they will prepare the backpacks and lunch after they leave school with the warning that should arrive before the sun goes down. Phineas gave tasks, Phineas was with the old world map, with Isabella Chihuahua, banana splits with Buford, Baljeet and George with the bike and Ferb with the typewriter. Meanwhile, Perry receives a mission to destroy Shrunk Inator while it plays the song Let Search showing all going to look for the items in class Candece, the items were too easy, so iram know why. Meanwhile Isabella was catch the Pink, realizing she was gone, was seeking help, Baljeet was competing with George, one poeque he was smart, and one more, the music is played I'm smarter!, Ferb went to the machine writing in Antique shop in Danville, but Jeffrey took the machine before, Buford was the ice cream parlor Danville catch a banna split, but his cousin Richard managed to catch the last. Meanwhile Phineas took the old world map, and found all sitting on a bench in front of the Education Center of Danville, Isabella explains that consiguiram get the items before them, Phineas reminds everyone that they are a group, then the music is played A Group !, which is interrupted by Candece for help the last item of the group Candece was a mini digital organizer, but that is not as digital (ie an old digital organizer) Phineas remember who won one after the first day of class, then Candece look at the list and see which of them has a typewriter as a reward for her group, she makes a proposal that if they give the organizer her from the typewriter, Phineas accepts and they give the organizer and earn another item List. Meanwhile Perry enters the hideout of Doof, and is trapped by a trap Platypus Inator purchased legally in fair Inators, and discovers that he wants to shrink the area of the Three States for places - in her pocket (so he would own the area Three Member) Meanwhile Phineas and the gang take their bikes and ride to the pet shop and ask the owner a Chihuahua, the owner of the one they will then cycled to the ice cream shop in Danville, so remember that Buford took a banana for lunch, but not ate, he of the banana to the clerk and she's a banana split in return. Now they had all the items they climb up to the observatory and see Danville Jeffrey, Richard, Jake, Lucy, Mike and Clive with all items, they descend the mountain observatory, but the group Jeffrey went wrong, but Phineas by the right group for Jeffrey on the other side of Danville, but Phineas street from the school they arrive just in time and win the competition. Meanwhile Perry escapes, and in the middle of the fight Doof shoots the three rays Shrunk Inator, one is thrown out the window, another crashes into a mirror and shrinks the Inator Shrunk the other shrank the Doof. Transcription To see the complete transcription click here Credits A phrase pops up saying "What happened to the lightning released by the window?" Then Jeffrey is shown fighting with each other, the lightning hits it, and the items, then it is shrunk Category:Fanon Works Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes Category:Fan-Fiction Series